Pokéspecial Fairytales
by Firebreeze Studios
Summary: AU Do you like fairytales? Well, our favorite Dex-holders are here to act them out for you. "This is weird." "I can't believe you just noticed that."
1. Yellow or Rapunzel?

** Pokéspecial Fairytales**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We're doing a collection of one shots of the pokémon special characters doing fairy tales. Let's see how this goes! (I know that we can't do script format, but keep this a secret…)**

**First up…..Rapunzel!**

**Cast**

**Rapunzel's Mom- Crystal**

**Rapunzel's Dad- Gold**

**Rapunzel-Yellow**

**The prince-Red**

**The Witch- Ruby….(WAIT WHAT?-Ruby) Sapphire.**

**Script Writer: Soul**

* * *

><p><strong>Blue: Welcome to our Fairy Tale plays.<strong>

**Soul: First, Rapunzel!**

**Blue: *ahem* Once upon a time….there was a small family in a small town….**

Crystal: Remind me why I married you when I knew that we would go hungry?

Gold: Because you love me. *sticks on cheesy grin*

_-Crystal cradles Yellow doll.-_

Crystal: Get food then!

Gold: No.

Crystal: *glares* or else!

Gold: *gets creeped out.* Okay.

Gold walks to Witch's Garden.

Gold: Lalala Get these tomatoes things, these random berries, and these conveniently placed sandwiches.

_Gold grabs everything._

Sapphire: What yer' doin' in here?

Gold: Nothing….AIEE!

Sapphire: I'll deal with ya later.

_Sapphire chokes Gold to death._

Gold: *squeaks* Let…..Me…Go.

_Sapphire lets Gold go._

Sapphire: You know, I will get my revenge someday.

Gold: Y-Yes.

_Gold cowardly walks home._

Crystal: Did you get food?

Gold: Yes.*lies*

_Gold holds out basket of food._

Crystal: Okay.

**Soul: Later that night…**

_Crystal and Gold are in bed. Sapphire's plan start._

Sapphire: I'll just get their little baby here.

_Sapphire grabs little Yellow doll._

Yellow: Yelp!

Sapphire: *confused* Oh well. This girl is mine now!

**Blue: The next day….**

Crystal: Where did Yellow go?

Gold: I don't know.

_Gold gets smacked…..HARD!_

Crystal: KEEP TRACK OF OUR DAUGHTER!

_Gold and Crystal cry in despair._

Soul: At the Witch's castle….15 years later…

Yellow: It's been 15 years since I been here. So now it's my 16th birthday yay!

Yellow: And I still hadn't had a chance to get my hair cut!

Sapphire: Yellow, Yellow, let down your er…hair.

Yellow: Are you trying to damage my hair?

Sapphire: No…

Yellow: Sure…

Sapphire: I'll come later.

_Red in a prince outfit stumbles among the trees._

Red: Ow! How the heck did I get here?

Green: Magic.

Red: Really?

Green: No. Now shut up and get in character!

Red: Why?

Green: I got blackmailed into working for Blue and Soul… SO DO IT OR ELSE!

_Red watches Yellow be miserable._

Red: Wow. She's miserable and bored all right.

Yellow: *sings* I wish I could be free to see the world~

Red: Whoa….she's good!

_Yellow sees the prince from the tower._

Yellow: *blushes deeply* Oh no! Someone heard me!

Red: Don't be embarrassed!

Yellow: I am anyway.

_Witch…er Sapphire appears in sight._

Yellow: Go away! Sapphire is coming!

Red: Okay…..even though I don't know why.

_Red scampers toward a tree._

Sapphire: Yellow! I'm back!

Red: *Thinks* Awkward….

Yellow: Yes Sapphire…..

Sapphire: Yellow, Yellow let down your hair.

Yellow: *sighs* Fine.

_Yellow lets down her hair that is very, very long._

Sapphire: Thank you. I will give you your food.

_Sapphire climbs in tower and gives Yellow picnic basket. Then Sapphire climbs down._

Sapphire: *Yells* I will be back tomorrow!

_Sapphire exits stage._

Red: Yellow, Yellow let down your hair.

Yellow: Eh? Okay then…..

_Yellow lets down her hair…again. Red proceeds to climb hair without damaging it._

Red: Do you want to be free and see the world?

Yellow: Yes. *nods*

Red: Then come with me!

Yellow: *beams* Okay!

Red: Aero go!

_Red releases Aero from his pokéball._

Red: Hold my hand. Aero could only one person, but I can carry one light girl.

Yellow: Okay. Thanks for helping!

_Red and Yellow gets on Aero._

Red: *thinks* Maybe I could just pass by…it will make it easier!

**Blue: You're just going to let them pass by? What about the action?**

**Soul: I was feeling nice at the time!**

**Blue: Anyway…I'm adding more. So witch Sapphire found the young couple.**

Sapphire: Where yer' going?

Red: Uh….Yellow's old house?

Sapphire: Not without a fight!

Red: Fine….

Sapphire: *insert evil laugh here*

Red: *Quickly knocks out Sapphire.*

Red: *whispers* let's go.

_Red and Yellow flies to where Gold and Crystal, Yellow's parents are._

**Soul: At the Amber….mansion?**

Red: Mr. Amber. I have your daughter.

Crystal: *Cries* Yellow! I missed you so much!

_The Amber Family hugged each other reuniting with their daughter._

Gold: Thanks for getting her after all these 16 years. Our daughter is 17 now. *warmly smiles*

Yellow: ….It took you 16 years to find me?

Gold and Crystal: Yeah…..

Red: It doesn't matter anyway right?

Crystal: Yeah. Thanks Prince Red.

**Blue: Red goes down on one knee…..*Sighs dreamily***

Red: Yellow, will you marry me even though I just met you, but I've been searching for you?

Yellow: Yes, of course I will!

Gold: Why in every fairytale does the couple instantly fall in love? That didn't happen to me!

Crystal: …because we fell in love because of what? Food!

Gold: Oh. Congrats my daughter! *fake cheers*

Crystal: *facepalms*

**Blue and Soul: Thus, Red and Yellow got married and lived happily ever after.**

_**The End.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! First fairytale done! We hope you enjoyed this! Request the next fairytale! If no one requests anything we will be doing Cinderella (Whatever Shipping we like.) **


	2. Gold and the 3 bears

** PokéSpecial Fairytales**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm doing "The three bears today." Since Autumn has been inactive…..I will just do this one now! So prepare for the three bears! –FireVulpix **

**By the way, Thanks for faving, and reviewing!**

**Now we are doing 'Gold and the 3 bears!'**

**Cast:**

**Goldilocks (or Gold) – Gold (torture him once more.)**

**Delivery Dude- Dia**

**Mamma Bear- Blue (Girl)**

**Papa Bear- Green (Guy)**

**Baby Bear- Silver (XD)**

**Narrator 1: Ruby**

**Narrator 2: White**

**Script Writer: Platinum**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby: Today for our fabulous play we would have….<strong>

**White: Gold and the 3 bears.**

**Ruby: So... Once upon a time….**

**White: There was one….uh….boy wandering around the woods. (Rather stupidly too.)**

Gold: Ah….it's the stupid woods. I'm also freaking hungry too!

_Gold walks through the stupid woods….so yeah, you get the point._

**Ruby: With the 3 Bears in those beautiful costumes I made….**

_Blue or….Mamma Bear is seen making (or trying to….) oatmeal. Yeah…oatmeal._

Green: Why are we eating oatmeal anyways?

Blue: BECAUSE I CAN'T COOK!

Green: *mumbles* Pesky girl.

Silver: *glares* Be nice to your **wife.**

_Blue is seen giving up. She picks up the phone and dials a number._

Blue: *on phone* Uh…is this Munchlax's Riceballs?

Dia: *on phone* Uh yeah…of course it is. May I take your order?

Blue: *on phone* Well, could we have a large, a medium, and sma-

Silver: I COULD EAT MORE THAN THAT!

Blue: *on phone* -ll riceball meal?

Dia: *on phone* Yeah….we could do that. Do you want to pick it up, or have it delivered? *mutters under breath* Maybe I should eat one right now..

Blue: *on phone* Deliver at this address please. *whispers said address.*

Dia: *on phone* we'll get right to that missy. Thank you for ordering.

_Blue hangs up phone satisfied. She sighed in relief._

Blue: Well, it looks like that I don't have to cook.

Silver: We noticed that.

Blue: We should get some things from the forest after our riceballs are delivered.

Green: Fine…..I just hope that some kid won't steal our food.

Silver: Don't jinx it.

Green: Thank you Captain Obvious.

_The doorbell rings, and Blue goes to get it._

Dia: Delivery! Here you go missy.

_Blue grabs it from the boy's hand._

Dia: Er….your welcome? You know you do have to pay f-

Blue: *growls* GO AWAY!

Dia: *eyes widens and starts to scream* AHHHHHHHHH! Come on TRU!

_Dia gets on Tru and they run away…..fail right?_

Green: So….are we going to the woods now?

_Blue and Silver nodded. The 3 opened the door and set off into the woods._

**White: Now, back to Gold.**

_Gold stumble upon a 2 story house that looks awesome._

Gold: Whoa! Since I'm hungry I would just go in this awesome looking place!

_Gold knocked on the door, but then he just kicked it down._

Gold: Wow…cheap door. Stupid card-board.

_Gold advanced into a kitchen-type place._

Gold: Awesomeness! Riceballs!

_Gold looks at all the riceballs and started to eat the freakin large one._

Gold: Dude, this thing is super-hot. ! WHERE'S WATER WHEN YOU FUCKIN NEED IT?

_Gold failed to find a water bottle, so he just tried the medium sized one instead._

Gold: Oh my god…this thing is FREAKING COLD! Get out of my mouth! *spits out unnamed riceball*

_And so, Gold picked up the small sized riceball and ate that._

Gold: Wow….this is just right! *He eats the rest of the box.*

_Gold walked toward the living room to see if he can play some video games._

Gold: All right! Game consoles!

_Gold sat on the big chair and turned on the DeXBox._

Gold: All right! This is lif-

_Gold started to frown whenever he saw the game….was….LOCKED!_

Gold: WHAT THE HELL!

_Then Gold threw a brick at the DeXBox. Poor Papa Bear….or Green._

Gold: Well….how about sitting in this medium sized moon chair!

_Gold sat in the chair and turned on the PS3._

Gold: Aww Yeah! Playing Final Fantasy XIII Versus can make you be in a good mood!

_Gold started to play….until…He noticed that it was a freaking girly game._

Gold: WHAT THE HELL! Stupid PS3!

_Gold went to the next chair. It was weirdly very comfortable also being small. He saw the Nintendo DSI sitting next to it, and started to turn it on._

Gold: Even if it's small, it must have a fucking awesome game!

_Gold turned on the Nintendo DSI, but it was low on batteries and the charger was nowhere to be found._

Gold: DAMN IT! It's low on batteries! *sighs* Well, let's play…

_As Gold clicks on the game, he enjoys a wonderful round of playing various games on it._

Gold: Ahh….That was fun! But now I'm tired….*yawns*

_Gold decides to walk upstairs to find random beds that just HAPPEN to be there._

Gold: OH! Look these are very conveniently placed beds. I know! I can sleep on this big, huge, green one!

_Gold jumps into the bed. Although, I think that wasn't really a good idea…._

Gold: OMFG! THAT FUCKIN HURT! DIE BED DIE! *Randomly pounds bed, but fails.*

_Then Gold proceeds to the aqua blue, very soft bed with a lot of pillows._

Gold: Hey….this looks cool! *jumps in* Ahh…THIS IS TO SOFT! I THINK I'M SINKING IN! SOMEONE HELP ME!

Crystal: Fine….*pulls out Gold, then throws him on the last bed.*

Gold: Oh…thanks SSG. Wow….this bed is awesome! *falls asleep*

**Ruby: Wow…why did Crys help him? **

**White: I don't know…..anyways, back to our 3 bears!**

Blue: Ahh~ what a nice stroll made me feel hungry!

Green: I bet all of us are hungry…*looks down*

_Silver looks at their used to be door._

Silver: Hey! What happened to our door?

Green: Well, let's see who caused this.

_The 3 walk inside to find….a large half-eaten riceball, a slobbery medium riceball, and a small empty container for the riceballs._

Green: Um…..I'm not going to eat this anymore…..*Throws away large half-eaten riceball.*

Blue: Uh, I'm seriously not eating this! *Uses clothing pin to pick up, and throws away.*

Silver: Why did some idiot decide to eat the whole thing? *Chucks container into trashcan.*

_So they decided to venture into their living room._

Green:….. My….DeXBox….that…..I had to give to Red….is…..broken.

Blue: Hey! My PS3 won't turn on!

Silver: Dammit! My DSI is dead…*sighs*

_They trudge up the stairs waiting to see who is in there bed…_

Green: Well….my bed is now ruined. Yay. *sighs*

Blue: Uh…..my bed is ruined! HE/SHE WILL PAY!

Silver: Gold, get OUT OF MY BED! YOU BASTARD!

_Gold wakes up._

Gold: Uhh….I GOTTARUN!

_Gold opens the window a jumps off. While the bear family is trying to chase him._

Gold: Uh…..I'm trying to run here! DON'T SHOW MY PAIN! Stupid MOTHER$&^($&* PLAY!

_Gold runs off….so yeah._

**Ruby: Well, Gold ran off. And he succeeded.**

**White: That's all! The End!~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heh…liked it? I just hope that Autumn actually works on the Cinderella story! Tell me your thoughts, or suggest a story.**

**If Autumnbreeze-49 doesn't upload Cinderella, I will do….White and the 7 dex-holders. Suggest who the 7 dex-holders are. Thanks! To make it easier….Fill out this form!:**

**Play:**

**Main Character:**

**Extra Notes:**

**-FireVulpix**

**P.S: Uh...do you want to change my author notes to italic instead of Bold? Tell me that please...**


End file.
